The Kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Danny isn't sure if he's doing the right thing by going to Vlad to tell him of his feelings before leaving town for school. Other than the fact, there isn't a chance of his feelings being return.


**Feels like been awhile since last done a Danny Phantom oneshot. This is a request for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Don't own the characters or series.**

Warnings: Au, Older Danny, hinted unrequited feelings, pre-slash, light language

The Kiss

Summary: Danny isn't sure if he's doing the right thing by going to Vlad to tell him of his feelings before leaving town for school. Other than the fact, there isn't a chance of his feelings being return.

* * *

Wiping the hair out of his eyes, nineteen year old Daniel Fenton smiles sadly as he glance around his old room empty except for the bed, dresser, and desk. Most of his stuff already in boxes and in the moving truck outside in front of the house he be driving to school.

"Man this place has memories," he murmurs more to himself feeling Phantom stir up in the back of his mind humming in agreement. "Besides it's for the best…."

Hint of tears goes to the corner of his eyes not wanting to think of his feelings for Vlad which his friends already said he's running from. So what if that is the case. It's not like the older half ghost has feelings for him. He has feelings for Danny's mother not her son.

"Should I tell him?" He whispers to himself already in debate what to do.

Everything is already done and he can leave tonight if he chooses to instead of the morning as plan. Clenching his hands Danny makes a decision with a small nod to himself.

"Going ghost," he mutters changing into his alter ego Danny Phantom before flying off to Vlad's home where the older man is enjoying a glass of wine while reading a book.

Sensing someone coming to his home, Vlad looks up finding Danny standing outside obviously nervous about something. The way the neon green orbs seem to be dull and listless bothers the man.

He sets the items aside before calling out, "You can come in Daniel."

Wincing, Danny opens the door meeting the icy eyes that belongs to Vlad. Seeing the older man relax and calm sends his heart racing in his chest. A gloved hand runs through the snow white hair feeling nervous than anything.

"Yes?" Vlad probes waiting for the young man to talk.

"Sorry for this Vlad," Danny squeaks getting the man to blink in confusion before having a pair of soft lips pressed to his own. Pulling away with a dark blush, Danny said, "I guess I'll see you some time. Maybe…"

Vlad blinks a few times about to say something when Danny runs off. Tilting his head in confusion he mutters, "What just happen?"

Finally taking it in that Danny just kissed him, Vlad shouts, "DANNY!"

Nothing. With a growl, he grabs a phone to call the Fenton residence to find out what is going on with the younger man.

With several tense minutes as the phone rings, someone answers. "Fenton Residence."

Vlad roll his eyes at the sound of the oaf answering, "Jack its Vlad Masters. May I speak with Maddie?"

"Oh Vlad buddy! Sure thing," Jack said happily before shouting on the other side of the line making Vlad move it away from his ringing ears. "Maddie Vlad's on the phone for you!"

'Imbecile,' Vlad snarls mentally rubbing his ear when Maddie's voice comes on the line.

"Yes Vlad."

"Is Daniel home?" Vlad ask, his voice starting to become strain when he hears a soft sigh full of resignation.

"So he told you than," She replies.

"Told me what? He just came to my house and kissed me!" Vlad questions with annoyance.

"Damn…..Vlad did you stop him?" She pleads feeling bad for her son who arrives home looking despondent before heading up the stairs for the last of the suitcases to put in the truck already made a decision.

"No! He left before I known what happen," Vlad hisses.

"He's leaving for college Vlad. I know this isn't my place but for his sake I'll say this. He has feelings for you." Maddie whispers harshly in the phone shocking the man as her son comes back down and gives her a hug which Vlad hears his next words changing his life forever.

"I tried Mom….I better go now. I'll call you once I'm settled," Danny chokes hint of tears rolling down his cheeks. "Love you."

"Love you too, dear," Maddie answers watching her son leave with a heavy heart than turn her gaze on the phone adding to Vlad. "I got to go Vlad. Bye."

Vlad shellshock half listens to the dial tone said more to himself, "He's leaving? When? Didn't know he made it to school!"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
